How a Trip to Disneyland Stopped the Threat of War
by reader713
Summary: With the threat of war and Akatsuki looming Kakashi has decided that Naruto needs a vacation. Tsunade agrees that sending Naruto and his friends to Disneyland is a wonderful idea. Only, how did a vacation result in so many shinobi getting arrested by civilians? Not to mention the unexpected romances? And what happens to the missing nin who decide to crash the vacation? REVIEW!


_I do not own Naruto!_

_A crack idea I came up with where Naruto and his friends go to Disneyland and a number of people end up being arrested. I ended up adding some of the characters after planning out the story. PLEASE REVIEW! I have more fun posting stories if I get reviews! And I get depressed if I don't get any reviews. If you want more stories you have to review! (PLEASE!)_

_So: READ! (ENJOY!) REVIEW!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been Tsunade's idea, well, Kakashi's…but Tsunade had been the one to approve of his idea.

Akatsuki's presence had grown, and Naruto had been a bit unhappy at the idea that his being a jinchuuriki was putting his friends in danger.

He needed to be cheered up. So Kakashi had decided that a visit to the 'Magic Kingdom' would be a good idea.

Naturally, Tsunade, student of a well-known pervert (the Third Hokage) and ex-teammate of shinobi acclaimed for being a pervert (Jiraiya) and pedophile (Orochimaru) respectively, was suspicious.

Evidently, the 'Magic Kingdom' was not a well-known brothel (Jiraiya's idea of the perfect place to celebrate Orochimaru's eighteenth birthday, it was extremely educational since Tsunade spent the entire party curing the 'workers' of STDs).

Instead, the 'Magic Kingdom' was actually a theme park (and very popular among children), so Tsunade decided that it would be the perfect place for Naruto to go with some of his friends and relax.

The 'Magic Kingdom' (aka Disneyland) even had their own form of security. Tsunade didn't think that it would be very effective since the Akatsuki were S-class missing nins, but she was sending Kakashi and a few other jounins along. Besides, what was the likelihood of Akatsuki wanting to go to a theme park for children?

So she approved of Kakashi's idea and gave the responsible members of the group spending money and sent them to Disneyland to enjoy their mini-vacation before the war began.

Then Tsunade received the report.

…arrested?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naturally, as soon as they arrived at the theme park, the group immediately separated.

The poor teachers found themselves pretty much abandoned by their (ex) students as soon as they handed out the passes.

For one who constantly lectured about 'underneath the underneath', Kakashi didn't notice the lack of 'munchkins' around himself. Nose stuck in his book (the newest Icha-Icha Paradise), Kakashi was making his way to the entrance to the park, oblivious to the little (innocent) children looking at his book and then turning to ask their rather traumatized parents what the people on the cover were doing and why they weren't wearing clothes.

Asuma and Kurenai, both well-trained and highly skilled jounins, noticed right away that the parents were almost hysterical (it was rather obvious after one father picked up his little girl and bodily carried her away from a giggling Kakashi) and took advantage of their training and skills and vanished (the children who noticed thought it was cool…but thought that they apparated instead of leaping onto the roof of a nearby building before proceeding to flee).

Kakashi hadn't read the list of rules. Of course, he would have argued that Icha-Icha Paradise was a 'truly great piece of literature' or 'art' not porn.

Unfortunately for him, the aforementioned security of the "Magic Kingdom" (as well as the scandalized parents) did not agree with his view.

Kakashi realized that something was wrong the exact moment that a member of the security force tackled him and he found himself promptly handcuffed and dragged off to one of the jails.

Kakashi Hatake, a potential future Hokage candidate, one of the strongest jounins of Konoha, ex-ANBU captain, genius, "Sharingan" Kakashi….taken out by a civilian security officer.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, the handcuffs were the type that suppressed chakra (there had been a sale and occasionally missing nin came to the "Magic Kingdom" believing it was a Hidden Village to conquer). The cell Kakashi was pushed into also had chakra suppressors.

But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing to Kakashi was that they had confiscated his icha-Icha Paradise!

Oh well, he had managed to memorize not a few volumes of Icha-Icha Paradise using his Sharingan (one of the most practical decisions he'd made in his opinion, all those jutsus were merely convenient) so he settled back to read the volumes in his memory.

Then they started playing 'It's A Small World'…on loop.

It took Kakashi five hours to break and then he was begging for mercy. He never thought he'd see the day where he wished he were under Ibiki's 'tender mercies'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma was the next 'victim' (or, rather, idiot who didn't read the list of rules).

One moment he was smoking his latest cigarette as he strolled next to Kurenai as they quietly discussed which ride they'd go on…pausing long enough to drop the cigarette to the ground and crush it beneath his shoe…and the next he was face down on the ground with hands in the process of being cuffed behind his back.

Evidently smoking is 'frowned upon', as is littering.

Shikamaru, who was in the process of being dragged to Adventure Land by Ino and Chouji (which was also Asuma and Kurenai's destination), had been in the middle of taking out a cigarette. Noticing how the security officers were beginning to direct their attention at him…he promptly swallowed the cigarette (luckily it was unlit). As soon as he could, he disposed of the rest of his cigarettes and his lighter. Seems like he'd have to quit, at least for the duration of the vacation…because he had no desire to be dragged off in handcuffs like Asuma-sensei.

Kurenai waved rather dumbly as her boyfriend was dragged off by civilian security officers before she shrugged and set off to check out the teacup ride. Asuma hadn't wanted to do it.

The next 'criminals' were from Team Eight. Pets are not allowed inside the park unless they're guide dogs. Kiba's protestations didn't work and he was dragged off in handcuffs. Akamaru ended up becoming friendly with most of the security officers and about half of them gave Akamaru some of their lunch. Kiba, in a cell being forced to listen to 'It's A Small World' did not get lunch.

Shino was arrested soon after Kiba. Evidently the heavy coats that were acknowledged as Aburame Clan uniforms were not permitted to be worn when passing through metal detectors. Worried that the young man in the heavy coat was smuggling drugs (or secretly a flasher) security politely requested Shino remove his jacket. Shino, a proud Aburame, refused, that was when the bugs showed up. One of the security officers had a phobia of bugs and screamed like a little girl before stepping on the kikai.

Things went from there, and when Hinata left the bathroom she was able to watch as Shino was dragged away in handcuffs, his jacket carried by a different security officer while they inspected it for drugs (since it was so bulky).

The one good side-effect of that first day is that Hinata, rather unsure of what to do since she'd been 'abandoned' by Kiba and Shino, stumbled upon the unarrested members of Team Ten. She and Chouji rode the Tunnel of Love five times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade couldn't get why she'd been winning and losing the entire day (she sent out Shizune to buy ten lottery tickets and she won five and lost five…and her winnings and losses evened out enough that in the end her profit/loss was zero).

She then received the notice from the 'vacationers'.

Evidently some of them had been arrested.

Feeling a headache coming on, she ordered Team Gai to find out what Kakashi and the rest were up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for Neji, he had the bright idea to use his Byakugan to locate his fellow Konoha shinobi.

Evidently the security forces of the 'Magic Kingdom' know what 'Byakugan' is. Tenten returned from her literally two-minute run to get a churro to find her teammate being dragged away screaming. Since the security officers were tossing around words like 'pervert' she decided not to interfere and pretended not to see anything.

How unfortunate that Neji had chosen to activate his Byakugan right in front of the women's restrooms.

Gai and Lee were similarly 'unfortunate'. The first time they began discussing 'youth' and the 'flames of youth' the parents thought they were a new entertainment act…until they began hugging and then they covered their children's eyes and ushered them away.

The security officers heard Gai and Lee trying to encourage people to 'do youth' and took that to mean that they were encouraging people to take some new (illegal) recreational drug. The two taijutsu experts were carted off to jail where they were interrogated. Gai managed to talk his interrogators into 'being youthful' and the two were permitted to leave…until they did their 'youthful hug in front of a youthful sunset/sunrise'…which resulted in Gai being carted away as a pedophile and Lee being taken to one of the therapists that the theme park had on staff.

Unfortunately for everyone else already arrested, Gai insisted on singing along to 'It's A Small World'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai reported to Tsunade that Neji had been arrested and both Lee and Gai were missing (possibly arrested as well) when neither taijustu expert showed up to the hotel.

Tenten had no problem with the fact that the majority of her team was missing. She was happily having 'girls night' with Ino, Hinata and Sakrua as the three kunoichi bonded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade decided that enough was enough and went to go handle things. Unfortunately for her, she got exactly three feet before the security officers remembered that while she may be an extremely attractive woman (with a *nice* chest) but she was also obviously drunk and was carrying at least three bottles of sake (not even trying to hide them).

Shizune watched, rather stunned and having just arrived since she'd waited long enough to read the list of rules (and also taken the time to dispose of the bottles of alcohol she had been carrying), as Tsunade was carted away by a bunch of civilians.

She promptly had hysterics and was escorted to the medical building where she was given a paper bag and some medication. However, what really worked, was listening to 'You Are My Sunshine', which succeeded in curing her of hysterics though she did have a headache when she was finally finished listening to the song.

Shizune then realized that for the first time that she could remember in a very long time she was free. Granted Tsunade was there, but she was currently arrested and had just been carted off to jail…meaning that Shizune didn't have to watch to make sure that Tsunade didn't destroy the Konoha annual budget with her drinking and gambling.

Shizune could do whatever she wanted!

Gleefully, Shizune darted off to Space Mountain. As far as she was concerned, this was a vacation and she was going to enjoy it!

As it was, she didn't notice how Genma (who had accompanied the Hokage as a bodyguard) was carted away. Evidently carrying a senbon between your lips is frowned upon (that or it was mistaken for a cigarette, which as Asuma learned is frowned upon).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo heard what was going on and requested a report from Sai who had accompanied the initial group. Unfortunately for Danzo, Sai was among the arrested. It hadn't taken long, especially since some 'kind soul' had removed Sai's gag and then promptly discovered why Sai had been silenced. He and Gai were performing duets of 'It's A Small World'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If things had continued the way they had, Naruto and the rest would have had a wonderful vacation (except for those in jail of course) before returning to Konoha to prepare for the war to come.

In case you're wondering about Hinata, by the way, the next day she and Chouji spent the entire day together and by the time Tsunade was arrested the rest of the group was betting on when they'd start dating (not _if_, by the way, _when_).

What happened next was Naruto's fault, by the way. For some reason he had become friends with Killer B, the jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tailed demon, the "Guardian of Kumokagure", younger brother of the Raikage…who read the letter Naruto wrote about what fun he was having and then immediately composed a song about his desire to go. He decided to fake his kidnapping and about two hours later he was on his way out of the Land of Lightning.

As it was, none of Kumo fell for it. For one, Killer B was very loud when composing his song and at least twenty people listened rather easily to his rap on his decision to 'go on a vacation'. For another, he left flyers all over his room.

The Raikage decided to go retrieve his wayward little brother himself.

The Raikage caught up to Killer B just inside the entrance and promptly attacked his little brother. As expected, Killer B retaliated.

The Raikage's escort arrived in time to watch as their esteemed leader and his brother (two of the strongest shinobi in Kumo) were carted off by civilians.

They prepared to follow and get the two released when they stumbled upon Shizune and Kurenai who were carrying popcorn and cotton candy respectively.

Darui decided that getting the Raikage released would be a 'drag' and so asked Samui (who had accompanied them, and was also his girlfriend) if she wanted to go on the Tunnel of Love with him, Samui replied that it was a cool idea and the two hurried off.

Shi, somewhat more responsible (at the moment) was trying to come up with a good reason to explain to the Raikage while only one of his escorts was coming to free him when he realized that the smells coming from the food court was really appetizing and decided that the Raikage could wait a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In prison, Killer B insisted on coming up with a rap adaptation of 'It's A Small World' that he belted out. Most of the 'criminals' prayed for deafness. Tsunade was desperate enough to offer 'anything the guards wanted' in return for the earplugs they were using.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya heard rumors of two of the Kages being at a civilian theme park and went to check his information. He got arrested right away since the first thing he did was try to peak in the women's restrooms.

Tsunade wasn't very pleased when he was tossed in a cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara had also received a letter from Naruto and decided to 'inspect' the theme park accompanied by his siblings. Baki insisted on following them…and ended up getting arrested soon after entering the park since 'stalking' is a crime and 'frowned upon'.

Kankurou's threat to put the annoying kid who was screeching at his mother for candy in his puppet was not well-received. Temari and Gaara gaped as Kankurou was dragged off (the security also wondered if Kankurou's 'face paint' was gang symbols). Unfortunately for Gaara, the scar on his forehead (the kanji for love) was taken to be a gang symbol as well and he was arrested (especially after Kankurou began to blubber that Gaara would murder him when the older male was taken in to custody).

Gaara wasn't very pleased to find himself in a jail cell being forced to listen to music so created a sound-proof sand cocoon (no one else got this courtesy). He then realized that as long as he was arrested he wouldn't have to do paperwork and realized that he was getting a rather good deal. He then settled down to take a nap (something that was rather hard to do since the people of Suna were rather jittery when they saw him sleeping and tended to wake him up even though Shukaku had been removed).

Temari realized that she was free of both her brothers and decided to take advantage of her unexpected freedom and find a boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke, learning, somehow, that Naruto was in a 'civilian theme park' decided to track down his ex-teammate, secretly wondering why Naruto was on vacation and not searching for Sasuke (since Sasuke has a bad habit of muttering to himself and Karin tends to eavesdrop she overheard and switched from being a Sasuke fan to a fan of 'Sasuke being gay!').

For some reason, Sasuke had the opinion that breaking into the theme park was not a problem. Suigetsu, meanwhile, decided that he would prefer to buy a ticket first, Juugo and Karin agreed (they had noticed the list of rules that Sasuke had decided to ignore in favor of jumping over).

Sasuke's teammates arrived in time to watch as Sasuke and Naruto's 'epic battle' was broken up by civilian security officers who decided to stop the fight and arrest the two. Naruto's heartbroken wail upon being informed that ramen was not on the menu in the prison was heard throughout the entire park.

Sasuke's team discussed among themselves and decided to go on a couple of rides. Suigetsu insisted on them riding Splash Mountain a few dozen times. Juugo insisted on 'It's A Small World' and then afterwards swore that it was a mistake. Karin insisted on riding the Tunnel of Love, but Juugo (who was riding in his own boat behind his teammates) noticed how Karin had stopped pretending that she was riding with Sasuke about halfway through and was blushing as she glanced at Suigetsu (who appeared oblivious). The rest of their time at the park Juugo insisted on allowing the other two to ride together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mist arrived next. It was rather hard to not hear about the fact that three of the Kages had been arrested by civilians at a civilian theme park.

Mei arrived accompanied by her two escorts: Ao and Chojuro. They lasted all of ten minutes before Mei took offense to something Ao had (not) said and attacked him. Chojuro watched, rather stunned, as the two were escorted away by civilian security officers who seemed to be of the opinion that what had just happened was a scene of domestic violence. If asked later, he would freely admit to ducking behind a bush so he wouldn't be noticed.

Mei and Tsunade ended up bonding while in prison, firming the alliance between Mist and Konoha for the time being.

Chojuro was found rather quickly by Shizune (who admitted to leaving a clone at the entrance to warn her when shinobi arrived) and the advisors/escorts of the arrested Kages were allowed to formally meet. They all agreed firmly that having a vacation was a wonderful idea.

Darui immediately departed with Samui (evidently riding the Tunnel of Love for the eleventh time was not a drab but a 'cool idea'). Shizune and Kurenai darted off to see if they could find any single men their age for Shizune to possibly ask out. Temari left to track down Tenten (the two had ended up bonding since Tenten had offered Temari the spare bed in her hotel room). That left behind Shi and Chojuro who Sakura offered to accompany. Her entire team had been arrested after all and since Hinata and Chouji were practically dating the Hyuuga kunoichi had become an honorary member of Team 10…leaving Sakura alone.

Shizune eagerly agreed to Sakura's (kind) offer and gave Sakura her share of the spending money available to Konoha nins on the 'vacation'. It was extremely generous since it had initially been the money Tsunade was planning on spending on gambling/alcohol. Shizune was planning on spending her own share getting wasted with Kurenai while they complained about men (Kurenai had been telling Asuma to quit smoking for _years_…maybe now he'd listen to her).

Sakura smiled and listened to Shizune (and Kurenai) as they gave her a list of warnings before she made a report on the various rides she had 'tested' as had the others of her group. Shizune, hurried taking notes (as were a number of other tourists nearby) didn't notice how both Chojuro and Shi had evidently decided that Sakura was a rather pretty girl and not too young (besides, they were shinobi, age didn't matter with relationships).

Kurenai didn't notice either. Darui did (he decided not to say anything about 'attraction being a drag' since his girlfriend was next to him and even though she was listening to Sakura's report she'd hear what he said) and sidled up to Shi, handing him a package of condoms and quietly reminding him that the 'pretty pink-haired girl' was the Hokage's apprentice and that the Raikage would be furious is Shi destroyed any hope of an alliance between Konoha and Kumo. Shi gave him an ugly look but pocketed the condoms.

Unbeknowst to everyone else, the four arrested Kages were having a great time making alliances with each other (which was actually easier without those 'fussy' advisors meddling). The three older kages had even decided to get together for drinks, and had promised to introduce each other to their respective favorite bars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Learning that his 'darling Sasuke-kun' was being held captive in a civilian theme park, Orochimaru decided to go rescue him. He didn't get even a foot inside the park before he was tackled and carted off to join his ex-teammates in jail. Evidently he looked too much like a pedophile, and after he was permitted to 'explain his purposes for being there' Sasuke was taken in to protective custody and given therapy because clearly there was something wrong with him if he ran off to someone who was clearly a creepy pedophile (he actually had the same therapist as Lee who had 'improved' enough to agree to wear green jeans and a green t-shirt not spandex).

Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya had a tiny reunion since the three were in adjacent cells until security realized that Orochimaru was a pedophile (and in their minds Sai, Gaara, Neji, Kankurou, Kiba, Naruto and Shino were children) and so was taken into protective custody. This was about the same time that Naruto was also carted away for therapy to deal with his ramen addiction. Kankurou took advantage of Orochimaru being taken into protective custody and began loudly informing the security officers of the awful things that the snake sannin had done to him (aka lying his ass off). Kankurou was removed from his cell, asked a number of questions by a rather pretty doctor and then given a card with the name of therapist that he was strongly instructed to talk to. He agreed and was the first to walk out of the prison…a free man.

He stumbled upon a circus attraction and ended up joining it. He agreed to join until Gaara was released from jail. His puppets ended up becoming the star attraction of the circus.

Kabuto was arrested alongside Orochimaru and was similarly given therapy since he mentioned how long he'd been 'in service' to the snake sannin, leading Security to believe that Orochimaru was a pimp in the sex industry.

It was about that time that Sai mentioned Danzo, and how he 'served him'. A warrant was put out for Danzo's arrest since he was taken to being another pimp (especially since Kabuto told his therapist that he had first 'worked' for Danzo).

Tsunade smiled rather gleefully and decided to arrest Danzo once she returned to Konoha.

Sai was removed and sent to Medical so he could also have therapy.

Kiba tried protesting that he had also 'had awful things be done to him' but failed miserably since they asked him about Akamaru. Kiba's protest that 'Akamaru was his partner and they did everything together' did not go over well. Kiba was sent to a therapist to deal with his zoophilia (which is a crime) which caused Kiba (once zoophilia was defined for him) to have a mental breakdown from the trauma).

When asked if there was anything traumatic in his childhood that led to his 'character deficiency' Gaara rather flatly informed the security officer of his childhood. By the end of his story the security officer was crying and Gaara was given permission to leave his cell (which he declined since he rather liked not having to do anything) so instead he was given free stuffed animals (Mickey, Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) and a never ending supply of ice cream cones and other treats.

Gaara received ugly looks from the rest of the prisoners but after he offered the other Kages the gallons of ice cream he'd been given for dessert they gleefully accepted and he succeeded in getting very favorable alliances (favorable for Suna, that is).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then the Akatsuki arrived.

Kisame stepped inside the park and was immediately attacked by Suigetsu who was determined to get his sword. Suigetsu failed, obviously, but the security officers blamed Kisame for starting the fight and arrested him (also, weapons were forbidden).

Itachi, who had ditched Kisame, asked for the location of his brother and then spun his whole 'sob story' about how he had been forced to kill his entire family but had spared his little brother who he loved so much. Since his meeting with Sasuke ruined the effect of Sasuke's therapy, Itachi was given his own therapist (incest is immoral after all and while he had been forced he did kill his entire family).

Deidara had just enough time to announce that 'art was a blast' before he was arrested. He ended up in the same jail as the arrested legal nins before he was given his own therapist.

Tobi (aka Madara) decided to 'blend in' as a typical child. Unfortunately for him, when the security personnel discovered that he was actually an adult male with full control of his mental abilities…he was taken to be a pedophile and was arrested.

Hidan was arrested before he even finished his first sentence. When he informed his captors that he was immortal they took that to be permission to sew his mouth shut. When he wasn't in a cell he was accompanying Sai for his daily 'these words are okay to say' lessons.

Kakuzu decided to break into the jail to take advantage of all the bounties inside. Instead of killing any of the criminals he got arrested himself. And then, since he had such a unique medical condition, the medical personnel performed surgery to fix up his 'multiple hearts' condition. Kakuzu was not pleased when he woke up after the surgery.

Pein and Konan were, of course, also assigned to infiltrate the theme park. Unfortunately for the rest of the Akatsuki Konan decided to drag Pein onto the Tunnel of Love…which they rode for a record of 103 times in a row before they decided to have a fake wedding (which was available).

They then decided to run off to Vegas.

With Akatsuki arrested, in therapy, or eloping, the threat of war ended up being moot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, the criminals were finally released (except for Orochimaru and the arrested Akatsuki members who were instead transferred to a more secure facility). Itachi, Kabuto and Sasuke remained in therapy. Gai tried to 'youthfully' reunite with his youthful student Lee. Lee, who by this time was capable of wearing 'normal' (i.e. not green/spandex) clothes had acquired a rather strange phobia of green spandex.

The reunion did not go well.

Neji swore to never use his Byakugan again. Asuma had ended up getting over his addiction for nicotine (since his supply had been cut) and had gone through withdrawal in the prison. Kiba, released from therapy, tearfully apologized to Akamaru for everything that had happened. Unfortunately for Kiba this was misunderstood and he was dragged back to his therapist by the medical personnel. Shino became the first Aburame to wear a non-bulky coat (since his therapist had believed that he had had body image issues). Naruto swore to never eat ramen again, but once he returned to Konoha he proceeded to eat Ichiraku's entire stock.

Jiraiya immediately fled the park, and later published new Icha-Icha Paradise novels set in prisons. Kakashi was the first to buy them, but after being arrested he started placing genjutsu on the cover of his books (or at least substituting the cover for a different one).

Shizune ended up getting a number of male tourists to fall for her, and she stayed in contact with a number of them when she returned to Konoha. Kankurou asked Gaara if he could join the circus… when he was denied he instead started a circus in Suna. Baki returned to Suna and swore to never again follow the Kazekage and his siblings. Gaara returned with rather favorable alliances, the rest of the Kages returned with similar alliances.

Darui and Samui also had a mock wedding ceremony, though they waited to return to Kumo to marry. Chouji and Hinata also had a wedding ceremony…though instead of getting married when they returned to Konoha they instead announced to everyone that they were dating (Hiashi almost had a heart attack). Shikamaru and Ino had started dating while on the Tunnel of Love. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were rather lost on what to do since Sasuke was in therapy while Orochimaru was arrested…they ended up joining Konoha (Suigetsu and Karin also started their on-and-off relationship that continued for five years until they got married).

Genma stopped carrying around a senbon in his mouth. Killer B ended up making his 'It's A Small World' rap adaptation the national song of Kumo. The Raikage promptly ordered Killer B on an S-class mission outside of Kumo to go visit Naruto.

Shizune and Kurenai became best friends, and Shizune was maid of honor when Kurenai and Asuma finally got married. Temari and Tenten also ended up best friends…and then started dating, surprising Neji who had been of the opinion that he and Tenten were just about to date (Tenten's announcement of why he had been arrested resulted in the sudden decrease in popularity of the Hyuuga Clan).

Sakura spent her entire time at the park accompanied by Shi and Chojuro.

The staff of the park had noticed how the two males accompanied Sakrua everywhere (even waiting for her outside the bathroom), glaring at each other the entire time. It wasn't too long until the entire staff was aware of the love triangle (which the girl was oblivious too), especially since the two males had initially traded off who accompanied her on the rides (since most of the rides seat two people at a time) before they started riding everything twice so that they could both ride with her on each ride. There was also one time when she rode solo, forcing the two males to ride together (the staff members watching had had quiet hysterics).

Ino became aware of the love triangle when introduced to the two males at the hotel and had proceeded to squeal about it. Shizune and Kurenai had were sharing Kurenai's room. Tenten and Temari shared Tenten's room. When he was released, Kankurou had shared the room that Neji and Lee had planned on sharing. Hinata had moved into Ino's room. Darui and Samui were offered the room that had initially been Kiba and Shino's and the couple accepted. Sakura, meanwhile, offered the empty room in her suite (all of the teams had been given two bedroom suites while the senseis received their own rooms) to Shi and Chojuro to share. The two males had accepted, both hating the idea at sharing a bedroom…but refusing to reject the offer and have the other male take advantage of the fact that the room was connected to Sakura's. Unfortunately for the two males, there was a single bed in the offered room, though there was a pullout. The two males refused to allow the other to take the bed and agreed that they could 'share' the bed. It would be awkward, and not to be spoken of or even mentioned to anyone else, but they could be mature about it (both, meanwhile, were plotting over how to ensure that they would get the bed the previous night). Granted, them waking up to find Sakura curled up between them did wonders for their temper. Sakura, blushing furiously, apologized and admitted that it had become somewhat of a habit when she was on missions with Team 7 (usually because Kakashi was cheap enough to only pay for two rooms and would always snag the single) and she had entered their room by mistake and mistaken them for her teammates (Sai and Naruto sneezed, and wondered why they felt like someone wanted to kill them…Naruto figured it was Akatsuki or Sasuke and Sai ignored the feeling). Ino, having noticed how the two men seemed to be both happier and more hateful of each other, privately wondered if there'd been an orgy in Team 7's suite. She was rather disappointed when she learned that there hadn't been.

As it was, the love triangle continued even after Sakura kissed both males on the cheek and wished them well before she accompanied her teammates back to Konoha. Annoyed with Chojuro and Shi's respective depression, the Raikage and Mei decided to send their respective shinobi to Konoha so that they could 'win the girl' (having no idea that both of them had the same problem). Tsunade caught onto the issue rather quickly and informed the two Kages that their 'ambassadors' were trying to assassinate and ruin the character of each other (and causing a lot of property damage though the entertainment was priceless). The three Kages discussed the issue and Shi, Chojuro and Sakura were permanently granted the title of Ambassador and the three were shifted regularly among the three villages and then sent to Sand and Iwa.

Sakura thought nothing of it, in her opinion; it made sense for her to be as helpful as possible to the ambassadors…and then believed that they were just returning the favor when they insisted on accompanying her everywhere in their respective villages.

Granted, both Mei and the Raikage were rooting for their own shinobi to win (which is why the arrangement consisted of the triangle and not just a duo since neither wanted to give the other kage's shinobi/ambassador an edge). Both kage also bet on their own village's shinobi/ambassador in the bet on who'd win the girl. Tsunade, meanwhile, drunkenly bet that both would win.

To all three kages' complete horror, Tsunade won the bet. Sakura even gave birth to fraternal twins. It took a year for the kages to agree on how they'd share the twins (Kumo wanted Shi's child while Mist laid claim to Chojuro's…but Tsunade insisted that the children should remain with their mother) and the children ended up joining all three villages (they wore the Alliance bands that the Daimyos had come up with before everyone'd realize that with the Akatsuki pretty much disbanded there was no longer any threat of war).

To make the matter worse, the twins married shinobi from Sand and Iwa respectively.

Tsunade hates the words theme park (and Disney).

If she'd never agreed to Kakashi's vacation idea this never would have happened!


End file.
